4 AM
by hikarisailorcat
Summary: 002 has woken up at 4 am again! Join him while he talks about his attitude towards his fellow cyborgs.


Hi! I was in a bad mood one night and this story came to mind. So I decided to type it up and post it for all you to read! I wrote this in Jet/002's pov (if any of you don't know what pov means, it means point of view and if you still don't get this then you are too young to read this story!)

Rated for bad language

Disclaimer: unfortunately I don't own cyborg 009!

This is what 002 thinks of all the other 00 cyborgs:

Up at 4 am again! Why am I always up at 4 am? Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh!

I fucking hate this!

Well, while I'm up I might as well do something useful.

I wonder what everyone else does if they wake up at 4 am?

I know that 001 would just go straight back to sleep! He is _always_ sleeping! Seriously! He will only wake up if we are about to be attacked by Black Ghost! 001 has such an easy life! I wish I had such an easy life like him!

003 would… umm… I don't really know! I guess she would dance… or do something girly. I dunno. I guess I never really pay attention to 003. I dunno. I guess I just don't really like her that much. She is always so fucking nice! Always wanting to make everyone happy. Well it doesn't work on me and she doesn't seem to be especially nice to me. She is always so nice to 009! I think she loves him or something! Seriously! She is all over him! As if he was a fucking god!

And 004! Aaarrhhh! He is fucking annoying! I am so glad 009 became our leader and not him! He is always getting in my way! Always wanting to know if I'm ok, or if I need anything! He is always acting like the father of our 'little group' as he puts it. Gee! You do know that we are all grown up now and don't need little Daddies! Aaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhh!

And 005! Gee! You couldn't get any more spaced out! He seriously just sits at home all day and just meditates! It drives me crazy that he can just sit there and do nothing! Aaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhhhh! He is a nice guy but come on! He really likes nature and stuff. I bet that if he was up at 4 am he would meditate! Yep. That sounds like 005!

006 would probably go down to the kitchen and cook if he were up at 4 am! He is always cooking! It drives me mad! But you want to know what really drives me mad? The way we always have to have Chinese! I have probably had enough Chinese food for the rest of my life! Why can't he cook Italian or hot dogs or hamburgers or something other than Chinese!

And I would love it if 007 would just stop saying all those lines from plays he has been in! It seriously drives me fucking crazy! I think I'm just going crazy living in this mess of a life! If 007 says another stupid joke or even talks to me I swear ill kill him! Why doesn't he just turn into a bird and fly away for good! It would make my life a hell of a lot easier!

What about 008! Well… he basically stays away from everyone like 005. He goes swimming a lot. If he were awake at 4 am I bet he would go swimming! He is really like 005 when you think about it! But he does have his bad days too. He always wants to fly the dolphin! He won't let anyone else fly it! And I really think he does like war! He always has plans! For everything! It's like his life is ruled by his plans! Gee! Get a life!

And finally 009! I don't know where to start! He's annoying, to fucking nice for his own good, and he makes it that the world revolves around him! As if! And he has these eyes! My god! If I had those eyes I would show both of them! Not one! But his hair! It's like always perfect! So fucking perfect! He's so fucking perfect! And he thinks he has had the worst life out of us all! As if! And how could everyone just like him! It's so bloody annoying! How can he be so nice and kind and mysterious! Yeah! He's mysterious! Always hiding behind his hair! You know I think that's why he has that hair style! To hid behind!

Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrhhhhhhhh! He's just so… so… perfect!

Wait… did I just say perfect! Did I just say that 009 is perfect!

I haven't said anyone was perfect since I was 12 and was in love with Sue from the 10th grade!

Oh shit! Am I in love with 009!

No way!

Heck no!

That's impossible!

…is it?

I'm always saying how I love 009's hair and those eyes of his! Wow!

No! This can't be happening!

I can't love Joe!

Oh no! I've said his name! His real name!

I really am in love!

Oh my god! What am I supposed to do!

I just can't go up to him and say 'oh, hi Joe. How was your day? Oh, by the way I love you!'

Eeek! That even sounds stupid in my head!

shitshitshitshit! What do I do?

Oh no! It's 7am!

Shit! Have I been up all that time!

Right… back to the big problem!

I love Joe.

Hey… that doesn't sound that bad! A lot of good things can come from loving Joe!

Oh who am I kidding! It's terrible!

Ok. Just get a grip! Breakfast is now being served. All I have to do is go downstairs, have breakfast quickly, and leave. No one even needs to know I was there!

Perfect! I just thought of the perfect plan! Hah! You're not the only one with perfect plans 008!

Now, what should I wear? Hmmmm.

Yeah that's perfect! A nice pair of jeans, a white shirt and a sweatband! I think I'll wear the black belt with it.

Yeah. Now that that's done, time to go and complete my plan!

"006! When will breakfast be served! I'm starving!"

"Oh stop you complaining 007!"

I think that was 006. Well, it defiantly sounded like him!

"Hey! Hey! 002! Wait up!"

Oh shit!

Here comes 009.

"Did you have a nice sleep?"

Oh great! What do I say?

"Yeah. The usual."

Gee. That came out rather good considering I was fucking petrified!

"Come on! I'm starved! I wonder what 006 made for breakfast!"

Oh good. We have entered the dining room and now Joe won't have to ask me any more questions!

I'm not feeling really hungry right now. I think ill just have a slice of toast. I like breakfast! It's like the only time of day that I don't have to eat Chinese food!

Oh great. Everyone is staring at me!

"What are you staring at!" oops! I didn't mean for that to come out so mean!

"Nothing 002. Its just… well… normally you have more than just a slice of toast for breakfast!"

"I'm just not that hungry right now!" mean again. "I think I'll just go for a walk. Bye."

Thank god I'm out of there!

It drives me mad when they all stair at me! As if I have purple dots all over my face!

It's at nice day today! I didn't know that it could be so peaceful out here. I should come out here more often!

Oh great. Here comes Joe again!

"Are you ok 002?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Great! He is coming to stand next to me!

"It is really peaceful out here."

"mmm."

My god! How could he be so beautiful? It's like he is supposed to be there! In the perfect light and the perfect breeze!

Oh my god! I just have to kiss him! Just once!

No! I can't! What if he doesn't love me like I love him?

I just can't sit here doing nothing! Just staring at him!

_Do something!_

"Jet, can I ask you something?" oh god! He said my name! I think I'm going to melt!

"Yeah, sure."

"How do you feel about me?"

_What!_

How am I supposed to answer that? Should I just tell him the truth or make something up?

"Well, I think you're a nice guy."

"Hmmm. Do you think some one would ever fall in love with me?"

Yeah! I'm in love with you!

"Yeah. Sure."

Yeah. Sure! Yeah sure! Why didn't I just tell him how I felt?

Oh good. He is now looking back at the ocean.

Man the ocean if beautiful. Maybe I should just tell him. Just get it over and done with.

If he doesn't love me I will just move back to America and do something there. I dunno.

Alright. Here goes.

I'm going to tell him.

On the count of 3.

1… 2… 3!

"Joe, there is something I have to tell you… I fucking love you!"

There I have said it. Now I'm going to kiss him!

My eyes are closed. I just hope I get his lips and not anywhere else! Mmmmmmmm that was the sweetest kiss I have ever had!

"I fucking love you too, Jet."

Ok! What do you think? This will probably be a one shot but if I get enough reviews, I might write some more chapters.

Please review!

Please!

Hikarisupercat003


End file.
